Clashing Wagtails
by marsthekid
Summary: What if you put girls from the Senran Kagura universe as Sekirei, each with their own unique powers and abilities? Watch as Aishin adjusts to life with his new growing flock! (OC X large harem, rated M for language/violence/sexual themes/lemons)
1. Murky Tides of Change

**AN: I know what the poll results were, but I felt like it would be pointless to do a rewrite the exact same way. I wanted to write this story differently, which is why I was pleased when I only got PMs and reviews about how people would prefer if I switched things up.**

**Also, Yagyū takes off her eyepatch. I already know I'm going to get sick of writing it in over and over again, plus I think she's cuter without it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, characters or ideas behind Sekirei or Senran Kagura. Those rights belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin and Kenichiro Takaki.**

**Yagyū**

Twilight. It can mean the rising of a new day or the closing of another. A perpetual symbol of how things around us, and the world itself, is constantly changing.

And like it or not, we must adapt and move with the flow of change. For as painful and daunting as change can be, it is necessary for us all to grow and advance forward. Because time waits for no one.

_BZZZT! BZZZT! BZZZT! BZZZT!_

The incessant shriek of an alarm clock ripped through the blanket of quiet that had filled the room moments before.

_*Sigh* _"Dammit…I'm up, I'm up…" A groggy, deep voice muttered as a form shifted underneath bedcovers. The bedframe squeaked, as if it were in protest itself to the abrupt start of another day.

A phone on the nightstand buzzed and vibrated across the wood as the alarm rang out. A lean, muscular brown arm followed the digits of a hand from under the covers, fumbling till it slapped the phone and turned the alarm off. The hand grabbed the phone and retreated under the warm bedcovers again for a moment.

With a great yawn and a huff of exasperation, the sheets were thrown off the figure below, revealing a young dark-skinned man, clad in only a pair of black boxer briefs. Knowing he would blind himself if he looked at his bright phone screen, the man sighed as he knew what he had to do next.

With seemingly even more effort, tawny amber eyes blearily cracked open to read the time on his bedside clock. Incandescent light blue digital numbers read _'5:46AM'_. "I'm up…" he seemed to whine with defeat.

"I even dreamed it was Saturday too…". With a groan, the young man hauled himself out of his bed, feet marching slowly toward his bathroom and the imminent cold shower that would help keep him awake enough to get through the day.

He scratched at his neat, close-cropped crew cut and ran a hand over the matching black stubble on his face in the mirror. Deciding to shave tomorrow, he turned and hopped into the frigid shower, not giving himself time to back out.

Five minutes later, the man hopped out of his bathroom, shuddering from the phantom sensation of the cold-water jets blasting his skin. He would begrudgingly admit, it helped to kickstart his system and get his body moving, but it was still unpleasant.

"'Least it's Friday, I just gotta get through today…" he mumbled to himself, brown slacks halfway up his legs as he pulled a white dress shirt over his head. He slipped on matching brown socks and tan loafers to complete his look.

Fully dressed, he buckled his belt as he walked out of his room down the hallway of his apartment to fix himself a quick breakfast. He even had some extra time to make himself something a little more appetizing than his traditional bowl of oatmeal every morning. It was Friday after all, why not treat himself?

A jolt of surprise ran down the young man's spine, and he jumped slightly hearing a loud _thud _in his kitchen, the sounds of pattering feet and low grumbles filling the hallway. Fear and anger filled him as he clenched his fists. He already had to go to work today, why were some assholes trying to make his day even worse before it started?

_'What the fuck…'_, he thought.

As he rounded the corner with trepidation, he was expecting to see masked thieves or one of his neighbors helping themselves to his apartment. Hell, he even considered the two degenerates who lived down the hall had the great drunken idea to steal some of his food.

But he was not prepared to walk into this. A…woman was raiding his fridge? There were only men on his apartment floor. He ignored the sight of her shapely hips swinging merrily, focusing on his anger instead.

Gritting his teeth, he kicked her with his foot, not hard, but with enough force to let her know he was serious. "Hey!" she cried out, backing out of his refrigerator as she wheeled around to face him, hands covering her ass.

"Hey your fucking self! What kind of person goes into another person's place without permission and raids their fridge?!" he snarled, fighting down his blush at how admittedly attractive she was, despite her somewhat strange appearance.

She glared back at him through her one visible crimson eye, unrepentant. Her other eye was covered by an eyepatch. A fringe of snow-white hair fell over her furrowed brows, her exceptionally long white hair pulled into twintails and tied with _shuriken_, of all things.

The intruder stood at 5'2 and was dressed very neat and professionally for a criminal. She wore a white dress shirt under a brown blazer, the buttons straining against the full swell of her _very_ ample, firm chest. A black mantle with a triangle design hung over her shoulders with two extended tails. Below, she wore a short plaid red skirt that clung to her surprisingly long, toned legs and did little to hide the shape of her wide curvy hips and fleshy, thick toned thighs. A pair of calf-high black stockings and brown loafers completed her look.

"Watch it, pervert!" the mystery woman snapped at him, brandishing an…_oilpaper umbrella_?! The young man groaned, annoyedly staring at her. He didn't have time for this shit, he was gonna be late to work!

"Look, I don't know who you are, or what you want, but please get out of my apartment. You can't just barge into my place and raid my fridge because you're down on your luck. You're lucky I don't call the police on you." He sighed, running a hand tiredly down his face. He moved to close the fridge and began cleaning up the mess she made in his kitchen, crouching to pick up trash as he watched her out of his peripheral view.

He grew irritated when she didn't react or respond and just stared at him, her red orb fixed on him. Suddenly, he snapped alert, realizing something.

"Wait…I lock my door every night…so how the hell did you get in here?!" he exclaimed, pointing at her.

The young woman frowned confusedly at him, tilting her head slightly as if it were obvious. "I told the lady at the front desk I was looking for my Ashikabi…and she gave me your room number…" she held up a spare key to his apartment, his wide disbelieving eyes locked on the object dangling from a lanyard identical to the one he had.

After confirming that he still had his own key in his pocket, he looked at her warily, a little annoyed. "My name is Aishin…not Aishin-_gaki_…" he misheard her, backing away as he assumed this woman was some crazy stalker. How else would she know that was what the landlady jokingly called him from time to time?

Her confused frown only seemed to deepen more. "My name is Yagyū…and I said _Ashikabi_…why did you call yourself a brat?"

OK. Now he was _convinced _this woman was insane. Aishin pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he sighed deeply. He checked his watch and pulled some yogurt and orange juice out of the fridge. He had to eat and get this woman out quickly to make it to work on time.

"A'right 'den 'agyū," Aishin muttered rudely through swallowing a mouthful of breakfast, "I'll bite. What the fuck is an Ashikabi?" he questioned, pointing his spoon at her.

Yagyū's good eye gleamed with interest as a faint blush colored her cheeks. "You are an Ashikabi. And I am a Sekirei." She said, ignoring his language. He was finally calming down and showing an interest in what she was saying.

"We are supposed to be together forever…I was told so by my adjuster whoever makes my heart pound like this must be my Ashikabi." She said seriously, the blush spreading across her face as she spoke.

"I followed this feeling all the way here till it led me to you. I have waited days to speak to you. I wanted to see what kind of person was supposed to be my Ashikabi." She said, slightly impassioned as she stepped forward, budding affection sparking in her crimson eye.

He regarded her seriously for a moment, squashing the prick of pity and unexpected lust he felt in his gut. While he couldn't deny the young woman was incredibly attractive, she was still some crazy girl that basically stalked out his apartment for days based on a 'feeling', if he could believe anything she said.

"…How old are you, Yagyū?" he asked. She hesitated for a moment, appearing to seriously ponder that before answering.

"You all count age in terms of annual years counting up consecutively here on Earth, correct?"

Aishin managed to nod after blinking a few times, not reacting outwardly. She was dedicated to this; he'd give her that. "Then I suppose I am twenty-three in human years." She calculated.

"Hm. Same age as me, then." Aishin mused, throwing away the empty yogurt container after downing his orange juice. "Alright, well I need to go to work. Let's finish up this conversation in the car and we can come back after my day is over." He stood up and grabbed his car keys, looking at Yagyū as he jerked his head towards his apartment door.

She got up and followed after him, stopping next to him in the doorway. Aishin began to sweat a little as Yagyū got close into his personal space, her red eye fixed on him. "Wh-what is it?" he asked nervously.

"Smart of you to not blindly trust someone you met only minutes ago to stay in your home alone and unguarded. I don't know why, but I get the feeling you are not just a mere pervert…you may be worthy to be my Ashikabi after all. Time will tell." Yagyū regarded him critically before walking past him down the hall unashamedly after insulting him. Aishin's fists clenched in annoyance, biting down his retort.

"The garage is this way, correct?" she asked, looking slightly over her shoulder at him. He got the odd feeling for a second that she could see without the eyepatch but ignored the pointless thought.

_'Just take her to the police station after work and let them deal with it…'_ he thought, calming himself down. "Yep, we'll take the elevator here…" he responded forcefully, walking after her.

Twenty minutes and one unexpected game of I-Spy later (Yagyū seemed to take pleasure in irritating him by inquiring about every single thing and person they passed on the way) they arrived at Aishin's office he worked at.

As he got out of his car in the office parking garage complex, he locked the doors before Yagyū could do the same, cracking the window down enough for her to breathe. "Aishin? What are you doing, you're going to leave me here?" she questioned, narrowing her eye at him.

"Look, you CANNOT come into work with me. You're lucky I don't call the police on you for what you did this morning. I'll help you find whoever you're looking for _after_ work." Aishin attempted to level with her, opening the door enough to pop open the glove compartment. He shut it back before she could hop out the vehicle, pointing a finger at her in warning.

Aishin held up an old phone, sliding it down to her through the cracked window. "Here's a phone you can play games on. Don't talk to anyone if they come up to the car and approach you."

Yagyū actually looked a little insulted, her blush fading away slightly. "…Do you think I'm a child like one of those humans we passed on the street?" she huffed, folding her arms across her chest. Her large breasts swelled with the pressure exerted on them, her blazer buttons straining with the motion.

Aishin tore his eyes from her chest after a second to look into her lone visible eye. "…You're _definitely_ not a child, but you need help. I've never seen a drug have such an effect where someone is so clear-headed, yet nonsensical at the same time…" he stood, scratching his chin as he regarded her.

Yagyū _hmph_'ed, turning her head forward from him as she turned the phone on, swiping through apps. She clearly realized he wasn't taking what she'd been telling him seriously. He stared at her in shrewd disbelief for a moment. "I thought you didn't even know the concept of age half an hour ago, now you know how to operate a smartphone?" Aishin questioned.

"Such simple technology like this is a far cry from the simulation and training equipment the adjusters had us Sekirei use. Besides, I thought you didn't believe a word I said, _Aishin_? You think I'm insane or on drugs." she snipped, her red eye shooting an accusatory glare at him.

Irritation surged in him. "Of course, I did, who would believe that story? You break into my home, eat my food and almost make me late for work, and now you're forcing all this destiny shit on me! I didn't ask for this!" Aishin seethed, frustration coloring his tone.

"Go on to your work. I will be fine here. And when you take me back home, I will show you what Ashikabi and Sekirei are." Yagyū stated ominously, turning back to her phone screen. She was done with the conversation.

Aishin backed away a few steps, realizing he needed to sprint into his office to make it to work in time. "STAY. HERE." he ordered. "Why? You're going to hand me off to the authorities anyway." Yagyū said matter-of-factly, kicking her feet up on his dash. "Why would I not just leave while you're gone in there for hours?" she said, a touch of self-righteousness slipping into her voice.

"Because you don't know your way around the city, and you wouldn't come to me and unload all of your expectations on me like this if you were going to walk away yourself." Aishin pointed out bluntly, punching a hole through her argument. "Urk!" Yagyū clenched her teeth in annoyance, knowing her had her caught.

"Look, this sounds insane and it's a little too much to process first thing in the morning while I'm rushing to work. So how about this?" Aishin offered. A crimson orb slowly turned to focus on him. He had her attention, albeit reluctantly.

"I'll bring you some food back on my lunch break and we can talk then, okay? I'll hear you out, just don't run off Yagyū!" Aishin gave one last reply before running off towards his office.

An almost imperceptible blush colored the white-haired beauty's cheeks. She burrowed the lower half of her face into the black mantle around her shoulders. "Hmph. Don't order me so casually. I haven't accepted you as my Ashikabi just yet, _pervert_." Yagyū muttered quietly, her response unheard.

A few hours later, Yagyū perked her head up, smelling Aishin's approach before he walked up to the car window. Two large steaming cups of ramen were perched on top of a plastic container he held in his hands.

Aishin walked around the car and opened the door, ducking inside. He placed the container and bowls in front of a curious Yagyū, her nose twitching at the alluring scent of the food he brought.

He held a pair of chopsticks out in front of her curious face, her eye lighting up in recognition. She muttered a bashful 'thank you' as they ate their ramen in silence, knowing the conversation to come. Aishin opened the container to share the sushi he bought with Yagyū.

Putting the empty containers in the plastic food bag he brought with him, Aishin turned to face the white-haired beauty. Yagyū's visible cerise orb was fixed on his face, staring intently. As he fought down his blush and pretended he didn't see hers, he started his car up and cleared his throat.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly, but Aishin heard the lilt of uncertainty in Yagyū's voice. "I just figured we'd drive and talk for a little while…I have two hours for lunch today so we could just drive to my place and back to kill some time." he suggested, looking at her to see if she was okay with that. "I don't mind…" she responded.

Aishin nodded, shifting into drive and pulling out of the parking lot. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel as he pursed his lips in thought. Yagyū unfolded her umbrella as the harsh afternoon light streamed through the windshield, squinting briefly. He figured that unusual action was as good of a jumping-off point as any.

"So…what exactly are Ashikabi and Sekirei?" he questioned. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she turned to answer his question.

**OOOOOO**

"No! How can you expect me to believe that?" Seeing a look of hurt flash over Yagyū's face briefly, Aishin rephrased his rebuttal.

"Look…I know you really believe that's the truth. I can tell. And you're not on drugs or anything like that, clearly. You honestly seem like someone who's unfamiliar with this area and was just thrusted into it, like how you told me." He sighed, admitting to her. Yagyū just looked over at him, sensing he had more to say.

"But…I'm just a normal guy. I'd need some physical proof to believe that. I don't deny there's this strange, inexplicable attraction between us, but I need more than that to not just turn you over to the police, Yagyū."

She closed her eye. "I see, I understand. You're tired of this, and so am I. Time is running out."

Yagyū opened her eye and took off her eye patch. Aishin clenched his steering wheel as two scarlet orbs fixed on him with a stony, paralyzing glare. "Wh-what are you doing, Yagyū?" he stammered, a cold sweat running down his rigid back at her words.

"Showing you _proof_, like you asked." She replied simply, an unworldly visible indigo aura rolling off her.

Faster than Aishin could react, a translucent, wavering blue tentacle of energy exploded out from the aura rising off her shoulders and grabbed the steering wheel in front of his wide-eyed gaze, yanking it harshly.

Aishin's car lurched to the right, swerving out of his lane. Straining with effort, panic-fueled adrenaline tempered his grip as he twisted the steering wheel back, righting himself. Wide amber eyes turned to Yagyū in anger and fear. "STOP, Yagyū! Whatever this is, please stop it!" he yelled as they wrestled for control.

"Not until you listen to me." She replied, voice flat and serious.

His car swerved through traffic thanks to their erratic movements, his brakes not working. Aishin looked up in panic through his windshield. They hurtled towards a stopped car on the other side of the intersection.

His vehicle screamed towards it into an imminent crash of metal, glass and asphalt. "NOOO!" he howled at the sheer unfairness of it all as he saw the bewildered face of his boss behind the windshield of the car he was on a collision course with.

As the vehicles collided with incredible force, Aishin's head smashed through the windshield. A split second later, another blue tentacle wrapped around his waist and whipped him back into his seat. Glass and blood filled his vision, his head hitting his seatback the last thing he felt before everything went black.

Despair. Embarrassment. Fury. These were just a few of the things Aishin was feeling as he stood by the ambulance, looking down into the agonized, rage-filled eyes of his boss. He was laid out on a stretcher, Yagyū standing off behind Aishin, clutching her arm guiltily, staring at her loafers.

The man's mouth twisted into a blood-filled sneer, red spittle flecking his brown beard and dirty, tattered shirt as he gave a racking cough. Arctic-blue orbs swiveled up towards the EMT who approached with an aspirator, holding up a large, calloused hand. He waited nervously by the man's side, understanding the unspoken message.

His large, barrel-chest heaved with painful breaths as his chilling gaze fixed on Aishin. "I never…expected…this would happen with you of all people, Aishin. Only reason I'm not cursing your ass out is because of our history together and the good work you've done for us in your time here." His voice was gravelly and thick, tinted with barely restrained fury.

"Sir, please, I'm sorry I—" Aishin began, stilling when a thick finger jabbed into his chest. "You're _sorry_?" his boss questioned.

"Are you sorry you hit me and sent me to the hospital? Are you sorry that you cost me the meeting that would secure our company our largest deal of the quarter?" He shook his head slowly despite the neck brace constraining his movements.

"No. _I'm _sorry I took a chance on you. _I'm _sorry that I was nice and let you take an extra hour for lunch for you to turn around and do this to me. You're just regretful. And you're fired." He ground out.

The thick finger left Aishin's chest as the EMTs moved and took his ex-boss into the back of the ambulance. As he watched the car speed down the street, sirens flashing, Aishin went numb with shock.

He turned hollowly to face Yagyū, whose face burned with shame as she felt his piercing gaze on her, burying her face deeper into her mantle. Ashamed, smoldering crimson looked up into blank, stony amber.

Aishin wanted to scream at her. He wanted to hit her. She fidgeted nervously and pulled at her skirt. He felt a spark of lust as the smooth, sweaty skin of her thighs was exposed to him, and then shame and disgust at himself for thinking of that at a time like this.

Yagyū's face flitted through more emotions than he would have ever expected from the usually stoic snowette from the last several hours he had met her. But Aishin didn't care about any of that as he walked past Yagyū.

As if to add insult to injury, lightning and thunder crashed and rumbled in the distance. Within seconds, a downpour of rain fell, soaking them both. Yagyū quickly unfolded her umbrella, a sad crimson orb nervously observing the back of the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Aishin." She said gently.

Aishin's shoulders trembled with emotion. Yagyū watched his drenched form for several tense seconds, feeling worse when he threw his head back and began to laugh, uproariously. She didn't know what 'fired' meant, but she knew that nothing about that exchange with that man minutes ago was funny. Yagyū sensed that she had just cost Aishin something dearly.

She jumped with a start as he wheeled around to face her. Her Ashikabi's…no, Aishin's eyes were full of so much pain it almost hurt to look at him. She didn't know if she had the right to call him that anymore. But she forced herself to keep eye contact. She had caused him this much trouble, after all.

His haunting, broken laughter died down. His bandaged face was slick with rainwater, his whole form soaked with defeat. Aishin spoke after a moment.

"I listened to you. I heard you out, like I promised. And look what happened." He said, gesturing his arms out wide with an air of finality, voice growing in volume. Aishin's palms slapped into his drenched slacks as he dropped his arms, punctuating his point.

"If I'm supposed to be your 'destined person', why would you do that to me? Now I have no job, no way to pay my rent this month…I could lose my apartment, do you get that?!" he raged, her solemn silence only heating his rage.

"I just…wanted you to listen…" Yagyū replied meekly. "I did listen. Now I'm done." Aishin snapped harshly, skulking down the street.

He ignored the painful twinge in his chest that got worse as he walked further away. Yagyū bit her lip in sadness and shame, clenching her eyes tightly as hot tears burned trails down her face. She had just found and lost her Ashikabi, all in one day.

Aishin took a large swig of his third beer, the cold alcohol dampening the still smoldering rage in his chest. "Hahh~" he sighed, fingers tracing the condensation in his glass as he calmed down after a moment. _'It was shitty of me to just leave her alone like that…but I was SO angry. I can't remember the last time anyone's ever made me that furious before…' _he thought.

_'I mean, she broke into MY apartment while I was minding my own business, then dragged me all over the city…' _He remembered the look of respect and admiration she gave him before leaving his apartment.

_'And then she crashed my car and got me fired…' _Aishin remembered the brilliant smile she gave him as she tried sushi for the first time that afternoon. It was the first time a girl had ever genuinely seemed so enamored and genuinely interested in him, and what he had to say.

His face pulled into a frown, as if swallowing a bitter pill. _'Ah, fuck it…I'll go back to the apartment, see if she's there…can't just leave a cute girl alone…'_ Slapping a handful of bills on the counter to pay for his drinks, he hurried out the bar, quickly calling a ride home.

"…it's not so bad. I get to meet and talk to a lot of interesting people. Every once in a while, some cute girls too." Aishin half-listened to the driver telling him his life story, scanning out the windows for any sign of Yagyū while he sobered up.

He knew she was on foot, alone and probably terrified. _'What kind of Sekirei arms themselves with an umbrella?' _he thought in frustration, clutching at any string of logic to justify this not being his fault if any harm befell her.

Aishin's heart dropped as he saw a flash of white hair shrouded by two dark tall silhouettes disappear into an alley. Taking his fist from his bandaged cheek, his heart leapt into his throat as his head whipped back towards the rapidly shrinking street corner in panic. Without thinking, he opened the door and leaped out of the car, the driver yelling at him.

"Shut the fuck up, you get paid through the app!" he roared without even looking back or shutting the door, scrambling around honking cars that screeched on their brakes. Aishin ran as fast as his legs could carry him, sweat pouring down his body.

"Get off me!" he heard Yagyū's scream of indignation as he entered the alley less than a minute later. Aishin saw red as he bolted into the dark corner to see a man tackle Yagyū down.

A translucent blue tentacle retreated back into her shoulder as she fell, having knocked the air out of another man and sending him flying into a pair of garbage cans, his head smacking into the wall with enough force to rattle him.

A furious well-placed kick from Aishin assured he wouldn't get back up, but the other two still hadn't noticed him yet.

Yagyū cried out as the man punched her across the face and pressed his knee into her gut, blood trickling out of her mouth. She spat a glob of blood defiantly in his face and he backhanded her, her head cracking into the pavement with the blow.

Her head rang, black spots dancing in her vision as she heard the _clink_ of a belt being unbuckled. _'No…I don't want this…Aishin, please…' _she thought. "Heh…freaky little bitch aren't you…" the man scoffed. "Nah, she's not a bitch." A voice said behind him. "Huh?!" the man started.

Aishin clenched his muscles, and as the man whipped his head around and leapt to his feet, he smashed a large rock into the man's hideous mug, breaking his nose, cracking his jaw and knocking out several teeth.

"That's Yagyū! MY SEKIREI! SO DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" he roared out furiously, his blood boiling in a white-hot rage.

Yagyū sat up quickly, bringing her dirty scuffed brown jacket around her shoulders as she looked up at Aishin in wonder as he launched into a fight with her assailant. Her cheeks were aflame, bright cerise orbs swimming with joy and relief.

As the man's body lurched and his head snapped to the side with the force of the blow, blood spraying from his mouth, Aishin's left fist drilled up into his unguarded chin with a wild, vicious uppercut. The blow knocked him back upright before Aishin grabbed the man's shoulders, ripping him down as his knee swung up into the man's solar plexus with concussive force.

"AAAGH!" Giving a furious bellow, the man used his position below Aishin to smash his head into Aishin's face in a cruel headbutt. Aishin stumbled back, tasting coppery blood through his split lip. His nose was bleeding and tender, but luckily not broken.

He didn't have time to think about that though, as the larger man tackled him and began laying into him with savage haymakers, his head cracking left and right with the blows as blood stained the man's knuckles after a while. Gasping for breath above a momentarily stunned Aishin, the man chuckled cruelly.

"Guh…" Aishin coughed up blood, his head pounding. He felt his face swelling up, his left eye already swelling shut, a nasty cut across his right cheek.

A serpentine green eye squinted down at him through the blood streaming down his face. Gripping Aishin's neck tightly with both hands, the man's remaining good eye shone with malice as he squeezed tighter and tighter.

Aishin hacked and coughed, scrabbling at the burly man's hand desperately with one hand, the other pawing the filthy ground for anything blunt or sharp. His bloodied fingers wrapped around a large piece of jagged glass.

"URAAAGH!" With a bestial yell, Aishin drove the sharp glass into the man's neck, just as a sharp blade came out of the man's forehead from behind.

Watching in stunned disbelief, he saw all the light leave the man's eyes as he slumped over and fell off Aishin in a heap. Backing away, he looked up as Yagyū approached from behind, her crimson eyes steeled as she wiped the blade protruding from the top of her oilpaper umbrella. Blood flecked the both of them as she stood there, looking down at him for several charged seconds.

As she looked into Aishin's eyes, it was like something snapped in them both. Yagyū's umbrella clattered to the ground as she collapsed into Aishin's arms, sobbing loudly, fistfuls of his shirt in her white-knuckled grip as she clung to him. A few tears trickled down Aishin's face as he buried his head in her white hair, closing his eyes as it tickled his nose.

"Sorry I left you alone, Yagyū." He murmured, stroking her long white hair as she curled herself into his lap, burying her face into his chest.

A hiccup tore itself from his throat, breaking up the moment.

Aishin flushed with slight embarrassment as Yagyū pulled back and looked at him quizzically, wiping a tear from her eye. "Sorry…I got a little drunk earlier." he admitted sheepishly. "I had a few beers 'cause I was mad at you…I needed to get away for a minute."

He looked away ashamedly. "If I hadn't left you alone, this wouldn't have happened…so again…" Aishin trailed off, looking her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Yagyū. I won't leave you alone again."

"Cause you're my Sekirei, right?" He asked unsuredly, not knowing if she would forgive him after everything she had just been through. He wouldn't blame her.

She lowered her head slightly. "So, you accept being my Ashikabi…?" Yagyū questioned vulnerably. Aishin sighed with relief.

"Yeah. I'll be your Ashikabi." Aishin said, a faint smile tugging at his lips. He blinked in surprise as Yagyū wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in as her soft, full lips closed over his.

Flinching for a second, he quickly relaxed as it just felt…_right_. The fluttering and jackhammering his heart had been doing all day stopped. Now it just stilled and settled, as if it were at peace.

Aishin's eyes shot open as while Yagyū was still lip-locked with him, a pair of translucent, iridescent indigo wings sprouted out from Yagyū's back. They beat a few times softly, bathing the alleyway in soft purplish-blue light, before they receded into Yagyū's back and disappeared.

She broke off the kiss finally, licking her lips a little. "Was that…one of those 'Sekirei' things?" Aishin questioned, asking about the blue wings he just saw. "Maybe I'm still a little drunk…" he mused aloud.

Yagyū's soft, mellifluous laughter filled the air for a few moments. Winking at him softly, she cupped his bruised, battered face and smiled at him warmly. Aishin was struck by how beatific she looked in that moment, despite the bruise on her left cheek.

"I don't know what 'drunk' means…or a lot of things still about this world for that matter. But that was no trick. I'll teach you about all of these Sekirei things, my Ashikabi." She closed her eyes as she grinned at him.

"It's a promise…_Shin-kun_."

**AN: And I'm back! Here's the first revised chapter of the Clashing Wagtails rewrite!**

**Leave a review, let me know your thoughts!**

**See you next time!**


	2. A Brewing Storm

**AN: All I'm going to say is, writer's block and real life. Sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, characters, or ideas behind Sekirei or Senran Kagura. Those rights belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin and Kenichiro Takaki.**

* * *

**Yuyaki**

**OOOOOO**

"Hmm…" Yagyū hummed in thought as she crouched down. Her twin cerise orbs gleamed with interest as they swiveled clockwise, watching her clothes complete another rotation in the washing machine. She smiled with satisfaction as her garments dipped and bobbed in the sudsy water, her face inches from the machine's window, giddy with excitement as her fingers drummed against the cool metal surface. Her eyes darted around at all the washing machines in the laundromat, all spinning at various speeds with different colored garments swirling inside.

Suddenly, Yagyū felt a freezing, wet sensation against her cheek. "AH!" she yelped and recoiled as if burned. She flailed her arms as she fell back, her bottom cushioning her fall as she rubbed her cheek soothingly. "Hey, you alright? I half-expected you to notice my presence and hit me with your umbrella without looking or something." A familiar voice teased out.

Yagyū snapped her head up, seeing a grinning Aishin. His smile softened as he held out a hand to help her up. She grasped it, accepting his help begrudgingly. Yagyū chose to focus on her irritation at him messing with her rather than how warm and large his callused palm was.

"Here. Sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you that bad." He placed a cold soda can in her hand. As the dripping condensation on the can trickled between her fingers, she realized he had poked her cheek with the soda can earlier. "…Just don't do it again. What is this?" Yagyū wondered quietly, brushing past her momentary irritation to observe the strange object in her hand.

Aishin put down his soda and gently took the can from her. "It's called soda. It's a drink people enjoy sometimes." He popped the tab, cracking the can open and handed it back. Yagyū perked up as she heard the beverage fizzing, staring down at it curiously. _'Is it...ticking?' _she wondered internally.

She looked up as Aishin took a small swig from his soda can and sighed pleasantly, smiling at her. "Go on, have a sip. It'll feel a little bit like static on your tongue, but it tastes good." As Yagyū shot him a quizzical glance, he shrugged. "Just giving you a fair warning since you're a little wary right now." As she held the can out at arm's length like it was an explosive, he sighed. "You don't have to drink it. Sorry, I thought it might make you feel a little better, but—"

"N-no!" she pulled the soda can close to her chest as Aishin reached out to take it back. "I'm just…surprised. I've never had anything like this before. But you got it for me…so I guess I'll drink it. It'd be a waste otherwise..." Yagyū conceded, fighting down a slight blush as her voice trailed off.

Aishin blinked owlishly as she lifted the can to her lips and began to drink the soda. She shivered as she continued sipping. _'Static is a good way to describe the sensation…but it's sweet…and tangy too.' _Yagyū thought, hiccupping as she lowered the can. She realized she already drank half, pursing her lips in contemplation.

Yagyū turned her head, staring at the washing machine again. After a moment, she turned to face Aishin as she spoke up.

"It's really good…can we get some more to take home?" she asked, hiccupping again. "What is this?" she asked, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Uh…they're called hiccups, they're caused by the carbonation in the soda. Don't worry, they'll go away soon. And sure, we can get some more." Aishin gave Yagyū a lopsided smile, sitting down on the bench in front of the washing machine.

Yagyū sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her gently. She pulled her mantle up over the lower half of her face to hide her blush, taking sips of her soda.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling everything around her. Aishin's warm body and his strong arm draped over her shoulders, the hum of the washing machine in front of them, the gentle breeze of the overhead fan and the pleasant buzz in her body from the soda. _'This whole Ashikabi thing…it's strange…but I like it.' _Yagyū thought before drifting off.

Aishin looked down as Yagyū's head bobbed, impacting softly with his chest. He chuckled and brushed one of her twintails out of her face. Her nose twitched cutely before she sniffed and sighed, relaxing further into him as she drifted off deeper into sleep.

Looking back up at the washing machines washing his and Yagyū's clothes, he smiled gently, looking back down at her sleeping face. _'This whole Sekirei thing isn't so bad I guess…' _he thought to himself.

**OOOOOO**

"Sekirei #40 has been winged! I repeat, Sekirei #40 has been winged!"

A random man yelled into the mouthpiece of his headset, broadcasting an alert to the entire building. He ignored the commotion of his co-workers clamoring around him as they echoed similar utterances of surprise. His face was lit up by a red and white flashing screen across his monitor that read, "ALERT!". A picture of Yagyū blipped over the screen in front of him.

In an instant, the same flashing red and white screen popped over all the monitors his surrounding workers were typing away at. They all began relaying orders into their headsets and typing on their computers, updating information in their database. The door to the room slammed open as a slender, imposing woman walked in.

The cacophony of noise died down to hushed murmurs. There was an air of deadly grace around her as she strolled forward, her aura alone silencing the workers as they read the mood. Her stormy countenance rolled over the room like looming thunder. As her heels clicked to a stop in front of one poor scientist in her path, he tensed in fear.

Twin flinty grey chips of granite bore into him as the woman's gaze swiveled from the surrounding workers to him. "Report." She clipped out an order to the man. He bobbed his head meekly, speaking quickly to avoid the risk of earning her ire. Takami's eyes never left his nervous frame. She analyzed him shrewdly as slim fingers dug into the breast pocket of her lab coat to pull out a cigarette and lighter.

"Sekirei #40, Yagyū, has been winged ma'am. About four hours ago." He coughed lightly at the end of his sentence from the cigarette smoke and paused. The man knew from experience it was best to let her speak before revealing any other information to her for now. Takami would tell him exactly what she wanted to know.

Pursing her lips, she turned her head slightly, blowing the smoke up and away from them. She sat down into his nearby chair that he stood up from when she walked in the room. All of his co-workers nearby were walking on eggshells, waiting for the moment she would erupt in anger when she heard the entirety of his report.

Takami nodded wordlessly at him to continue, taking a drag of her cigarette. "She and her Ashikabi fled the scene before the discipline squad arrived to clean up the mess they caused. Three dead men, average criminals. The sudden strength boost Yagyū and her Ashikabi received when they synced up and he winged her, is the only reason they're not dead instead. No one else witnessed the scene before their fight broke out, so police were never called." He took a breath to pause.

"The discipline squad didn't even stop them? They're supposed to prevent shit like that from happening to Sekirei!" she fumed. The man shrugged helplessly, fumbling over his words at her outburst. Takami sighed at him freezing up, cutting him a little slack. Not like he can control the discipline squad.

Well, whatever. At least they got out, so that's fine." she conceded. The man nodded in agreement. "And who is her Ashikabi?" Takami asked.

The man winced at her follow-up question. This was what he had been dreading. "Well, that's the thing ma'am...it wasn't supposed to be him…" He fumbled out the words, his reply contrite.

Her head turned robotically towards him. "What do you mean?" she questioned, a sick feeling in her stomach.

"I mean, things didn't go according to Mr. Hiroto's plans…they were supposed to split up. Then Yagyū would come back here, be winged by Natsuo, and added into the discipline squad. We didn't account for the thugs to ambush her or for Aishin to come back and manage to save her…" the man trailed off, sensing the tempestuous rage rolling off of Takami.

Clamping down her fury, Takami finished her cancer stick in one wrathful pull and ground it under her heel as she stood up. Glacial stony grey eyes fixed onto the man, making him flinch as their gazes met. "Who the fuck is Aishin? And a better question, who the FUCK does Minaka think he is, undermining my project?!" she roared out.

Takami Sahashi was PISSED. So not only was Minaka attempting to pull the strings on her project from behind the scenes, his meddling almost led to a Sekirei being abused and defiled. She ground her molars in frustration, attempting to take deep, calming breaths as she stalked down the corridor.

The old Takami would have barged right into Minaka's office and screamed and hit him. But she knew that wouldn't work. Minaka had already set his plans into motion, throwing a wrench into hers.

She knew her Sekirei Plan wasn't perfect, but it was meant to work far better than this. The coordinates and specific sequence of events leading up to each Sekirei being sent out from MBI were calculated to end up pairing them with ultimately the best Ashikabi for each. No abuse, no forced/unwanted winging, no unnecessary bloodshed.

Takami spent YEARS with her team doing research and planning. They calibrated, categorized, strategized, and synchronized the launch of each Sekirei out into the real world to find their Ashikabis. It wouldn't be perfect, sure. But they would grow through their struggles, play off each other's strengths and cover each other's weaknesses to bring out the best in each other.

Well, she wasn't going to let it end like this. She didn't pour her blood, sweat and tears into this project for Minaka to fuck everything up. Takami gave a small smile, looking down at her phone before tucking it back into her coat pocket.

If Minaka was going to try and rain on her parade, she'd have to just create a storm of her own to send his way.

**OOOOOO**

"Haa…haa…" Aishin panted with effort, his muscles screaming as he pushed himself up then lowered back down into another pushup. Sweat poured down his face as he grunted with exertion. 'I can't stop…gotta get stronger…' he thought to himself.

He was almost grateful for the brief cooling sensation of the sweat on his skin. Aishin was vaguely aware of a cool breeze wafting over him as the door to his room opened. Honing his senses, he felt rather than heard Yagyū approaching him from behind.

Trembling with effort, he was just beginning to push himself back up again when a wet, cold object dropped onto his back. "Oof!" Flinching in surprise, he dropped back down onto his face.

Giving a painful grunt of effort, Aishin rolled over and sat up to see what Yagyū had done. He looked down at the dripping cold water bottle at his feet, then looked up at Yagyū and deadpanned.

"Really? You know that was eight days ago, right? And I apologized for scaring you." He sighed, but gratefully took the water bottle.

Yagyū gracefully dropped into a crouch right in front of Aishin. He focused on her scarlet-eyed gaze and tried not to think about how deep and expressive her eyes were.

Or how good she smelled and how warm her presence felt. Or how her large breasts bounced in her shirt. Or—

"I don't know what you're talking about. I thought it would be more effective to just make you rest than try and talk you into taking a break." Yagyū's cheeky tone pulled him out of his rapidly devolving thoughts. Her smile turned gentler as she leaned over on her knees, gently wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You've grown." He commented idly, noticing the subtle aura of power around her. She nodded, her twintails swaying softly. "I have." She replied, climbing into his lap. _'Yeah, in more ways than one…' _he thought.

Aishin felt the full spheres of Yagyū's round, doughy bottom through her skirt and the warmth of her plush toned thighs splayed over his. Her firm, heaving breasts pressed against his chest.

"We've both gotten stronger, even in such a short time. And we've grown closer together." He didn't interrupt, nodding and letting her speak.

"You don't have to run yourself into the ground like this. It's not all on you, we're in this together." Yagyū continued, pulling a hand back to gently cup Aishin's cheek, hers already flushed.

She took one of his hands from around her waist, putting it lower to cup the swell of her right ass cheek. Aishin's eyes widened, transfixed at the soft, pliant flesh as he squeezed slowly.

Yagyū mewled with pleasure, her back arching slightly. She refocused quickly on her mission, wanting to show him how much she trusted him. Taking his other hand, she brought it up and around to her breast. His hand sunk into the warm orb, his palm rolling against a stiff nipple through her shirt.

Biting her lip and fighting down her radioactive blush, she looked him square in his wide, amber eyes, putting her arms back around his neck. "I told you before, didn't I? _I'll teach you._ If you don't know how to rely on me, all you have to do is ask. Remember, Shin-kun." Yagyū's voice had dropped into something between a plead and a pant.

"I never liked getting touched by or being close to other people before you. With you…it's different." She admitted. "I want you to stay with me. Hold me. Touch me." Aishin's hands moved back to her waist, not wanting to just grope her endlessly. Her point was made. She nodded silently and thanked him.

"It's a promise, Yagyū. I won't forget." He vowed. "Besides…I want you to stay with me too."

"Mph!" Yagyū's eyes widened slightly in surprise as Aishin's lips captured hers. She soon melted into the kiss, closing her eyes as her mouth slanted against his.

They kissed languidly, deepening their bond further. Her tongue coiled around his as she moaned, pressing herself harder into him, her fingers curling into his short hair. Her indigo wings materialized behind her as they pulsed in purple-blue flashes of light, thrumming with steadily growing power.

As they broke off the kiss, Aishin and Yagyū pressed their heads together, smiling at each other. "So, it's Shin-kun now?" he teased lightly. Puffing her cheeks, she opened her mouth to retort.

He gave her a chaste peck again to cut off her words. "It's fine, I like it…_Yū-chan_." She ducked her head, tracing circles with her finger in his chest. "Only call me that when it's just the two of us." She murmured softly. "Of course." He hummed in agreement, his chin nestling in her soft white hair.

They got up after a few moments, taking the water bottles with them. Aishin showered while Yagyū changed, and they were about to relax in front of the TV.

Suddenly, the TV cut on. A bespectacled, white-haired man was shown on screen, dressed in a white suit and coat. Before he could open his mouth, however, the TV cut back off, snapping to a black screen.

"That bastard…" a voice spoke behind them. Whipping around in alarm, Aishin and Yagyū saw two women. "I mean, really? He already fucks up my plans and then he tries to get the drop on me AGAIN?" One of them chuckled, shaking her head softly, lowering an arm that held Aishin's TV remote.

The one that spoke was a slender, short yet ominous woman with short grey hair and matching eyes. She was dressed in a white lab coat over a matching blouse, with black pants and high heels. The other was a tall, even more intimidating woman with exceptionally long straight black hair and orange eyes. She was dressed in a long, billowy black dress with a red cape.

"I've been thinking of how to approach you for the last week. You know, you're lucky those men aren't alive anymore to tell anybody what you said. _'She's my Sekirei. So, don't you fucking touch her.'_, was it?" The white-haired woman spoke again, her tone dropping from jovial to serious. Her steel grey gaze cut into the two.

Aishin felt his hackles rise at the threatening aura of the two. He stood protectively by Yagyū, wrapping an arm around her. She brandished her umbrella blade, poised and ready. "Who the fuck are you two and what are you doing in my house?" he demanded.

The black-haired woman gave a wolfish grin, barking out a laugh. "I like him. He's got a little fire in him." She took a step forward. Aishin and Yagyū braced themselves as a blood-red aura seeped out of the woman, cloaking her. Her eyes gleamed like two miniature suns, blazing with aggression. "Can I _eliminate _them?" she rasped out, her gaze swiveling to the white-haired woman. "_No_." she said sharply. The black-haired woman deflated at that before stepping back with a grunt, folding her arms.

"Now then. As to 'who the fuck we are', I'm Takami Sahashi and this is Kagura. She's a Sekirei like Yagyū, Aishin. I'm here because I've been keeping tabs on you two, and I'm the reason you met Yagyū and winged her. That guy who was about to talk on the TV is Minaka Hiroto." Even mentioning him, the now-named Takami scowled.

"He's the reason Yagyū was assaulted by those thugs and you two were almost killed. He sent her out 5 minutes earlier from MBI than I had planned, which set that whole sequence of events into motion, resulted in you crashing your car and losing your job." Taking a breath, she walked over and sat down in one of Aishin's armchairs. Kagura remained standing by her side, her orange eyes trained on them as she stared with an excited leer.

Takami held up a hand, stalling any question he was about to ask. "I know everything because it's my job. And if I wanted to kill or harm you at all, you'd either already be dead or wouldn't even know I existed until after it happened. Why would I waste my time coming here and showing you my face to do all that? Theatrics like that are pointless." She drawled out.

Closing his mouth, Aishin and Yagyū sat down on the couch opposite the two women. With a small smile, she leaned forward and steepled her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. "Now, you have questions, and I have answers. And some people are coming shortly that will be a big help to both of us." She finished, smiling at Aishin. He had a feeling her 'help' was going to give him even more headaches.

**OOOOOO**

And he was right.

Aishin got his basic questions answered about MBI, what exactly 'winging' is, and the general idea of the Sekirei Plan. But now he had several headaches to deal with from all the resulting questions he was left with.

And those headaches took the form of Takami, Kagura, and the three additional people now standing in the room with them. _'Three other Sekirei…' _Aishin thought, his gaze scanning over the three women standing between him and Takami. Yagyū and Kagura stood behind their respective partners, quietly watching the discussion unfold.

As Aishin looked over the women, he tried not to let his gaze wander over their alluring figures and sumptuous curves. "Okay, can you run that by me again?" he asked, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose exasperatedly. He felt Yagyū beside him puff up with irritation as one of the Sekirei giggled at him.

"Sure. You're going to form the 4th discipline squad…with these three right here." Takami gave a monstrous grin, hand flourishing out as if to present the trio of beauties to him anew.

The first Sekirei stood ramrod straight, and carried herself with a serious, prideful aura. She stood at 5'5 with fair skin and long straight brown hair tied in a low ponytail, two long bangs framing her pretty face and turquoise-blue eyes. She was dressed in a skin-tight blue top under a red and white vest, and a short white pleated skirt and black tights. Ornate silver armor with gold accents covered her neck, upper chest, forearms, shoulders, and legs. In her white-gloved hands she held the long handle of what looked like an incredibly heavy, formidable black hammer. She flashed him a kind, confident smile and bowed to him in greeting. Aishin kept his eyes trained on her head, ignoring how her huge breasts shook with the motion, straining against her blue top.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aishin! My name is Hijikata, Sekirei #35! I'm an earth-type Sekirei and use my hammer to create and control earth. Rock, dirt, sand, metal, it doesn't matter. All are under my domain." As if to emphasize her point, she lightly lifted and tapped the top of her hammer against the ground. Everyone present was lifted into the air a little with the shockwave she sent out. Multiple thin rings of dirt and rock lifted up and shimmered around her, dissipating after a moment when she relaxed her power. Aishin nodded, a little intimidated. "Nice to meet you too, Hijikata." He smiled, already slightly nervous. _'Holy shit that thing is heavy.' _He thought.

The second Sekirei, the one who giggled at him earlier, stepped forward next to Hijikata. She flashed him a cheeky smile, and had a mischievous, seductive aura. She stood at 5'6, just a little taller than Hijikata, but was not quite as well-endowed. She was still slightly bustier than Yagyū, and had wider, curvier hips than both of them, and probably most Sekirei Aishin would meet. She had fair skin with black hair worn up in two buns with orange and black petals. She wore a revealing, short light purple and dark grey sleeveless cheongsam dress with white accents. There was a diamond opening that showed off a tantalizing amount of cleavage. On her arms were fishnet sleeves with black armor, and pale purple ribbons around her wrists. She finished off the look with plain black heels and white stockings accented by pale grey and mauve designs.

Winking at Aishin and ignoring Yagyū's subsequent growl, she spoke.

"Hi~ Aishin-kun. I'm Meimei, Sekirei #37! I'm an explosion-type Sekirei and can create, control, and regulate explosions. Naturally, I'm a living bomb, so you should be careful." She cooed, licking her lips. "If you set me off or _turn me on_, I'll erupt. Though, I wouldn't mind you making me see fireworks~." Meimei purred at Aishin, who flinched and gave her a tight smile.

Yagyū gnashed her teeth in irritation, glaring daggers at Meimei as she clutched Aishin's bicep tightly. She didn't understand the innuendos Meimei was using, but it felt like Meimei was declaring she wanted to be as close to him as Yagyū currently was.

Meimei noticed Yagyū's glare and smirked. "Lighten up, I'm just teasing." Her eyebrows raised as if she had just thought of something, looking over at Aishin. "Although~, he IS quite handsome and seems like he'd be a great Ashikabi…plus it's not really up to any of us, it just depends on who's reacting to him." She shrugged, then gave Aishin one last wink. "I don't mind being your second wife." Meimei sashayed back over to Takami and Kagura. Aishin looked down at a fuming Yagyū to avoid staring at Meimei's probably incredible ass.

"Aishin." Yagyū's tone was dead serious. "I didn't look, I swe—" he started to explain.

"What's a wife? Tell me!" Yagyū pleaded, frustration coloring her tone. She wouldn't let that bun-headed girl have him!

Meimei burst out laughing. "Oh man, this is going to be fun. I'm looking forward to this even more!" she grinned.

"Meimei, that's enough. Stop teasing them so much." A third voice cut in.

All eyes were on the third Sekirei in the group as she stepped forward past Meimei and Hijikata to stand in front of Aishin and Yagyū. "We're supposed to be working together, after all."

She stood at 5'5 and was shorter than Meimei, but Aishin could tell she was the clear leader of their group. She had a powerful, calm aura around her. Out of the three, she was just as busty as Hijikata and just as curvaceous as Meimei. Lustrous milk-chocolate brown skin and silky, exceptionally long white hair with a black ribbon tied in it. The apparent leader was also wearing what appeared to be a black and white bikini top with collars on the straps framing her neck and chest area, noticeably short black shorts, and matching knee-high boots. Black feathery drapes adorned her arms as detached sleeves, with another as a loincloth. Dual nodachi were crossed across her back, held in place by straps.

The leader smiled, her clear sharp silver eyes analyzing them. Extending a hand to Yagyū, she smiled apologetically. "My name is Yuyaki, Sekirei #30. I am a wind/dark type Sekirei. I'm sorry about Meimei, she can be a little excitable at times, but she is a good person." The now-named Yuyaki spoke, her tone cool and confident.

"Why do I feel like a child whose mother is talking about them right in front of them…" Meimei pouted, Hijikata patting her shoulder as she chuckled.

"Ah, it's fine…" Yagyū trailed off, ducking her head, clearly impressed by Yuyaki. Aishin looked down at how bashful Yagyū was being and smiled. _'Least there's one seemingly normal one…and they're both dual-types and dark types, so they should get along well.' _He thought.

"And you must be Aishin-dono." Aishin turned to look up at Yuyaki as she spoke, a warm smile on her full, plush lips. "It's great to finally meet you." She greeted him happily. "Ah, yeah, same to you Yuyaki. And just Aishin is fine." He replied cooly. _'It's nice to see a Sekirei that looks like me…'_ he thought idly.

She grasped his hand firmly, an electric shock seeming to shoot up both their spines as their hands made contact. _'What the hell…' _Aishin thought.

He looked up at Yuyaki and flinched. Her silver eyes were half-lidded with desire, her cheeks were tinted a faint rosy hue and her breathing was slightly raspy. _'Eh? Wait, is she…?!' _Aishin thought. Everyone's eyes widened as she pulled Aishin into her by his hand. "Yuyaki, NO!" Takami shouted.

Yuyaki's lips sealed over Aishin's the moment Takami finished speaking. A mellifluous moan tore itself from her throat, her eyes fluttered as she grasped Aishin's shoulders, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Her tongue swirled around Aishin's as he stood frozen with shock. Yagyū was frozen as well with shock. Bright grey wings of light burst from Yuyaki's back as she arched forward, pressing herself further into Aishin. They flapped a few times then faded away.

She pulled back after a moment, eyes widening as she snapped out of it and realized what she did. "Oh shit." Yuyaki said panickily, covering her mouth.

"DAMMIT Yuyaki, we were gonna _wait_ to do that!" Takami seethed.

"Ah damn, now I'm starting to react a little bit. I'm gonna have to leave for now." Meimei panted slightly. "L-likewise…" Hijikata grunted. Both women stumbled slightly at Aishin's now overwhelming aura, having just doubled in a matter of seconds.

"Everyone is fucking up my plans. We're all leaving. NOW." Takami said gruffly, hauling Hijikata and Memei up by their arms to her car. Yuyaki fluttered in a bit of a panic. "E-eh, all of us?" she asked.

"Not YOU, Yuyaki, now that you went and winged yourself on him! You stay here! Fuck!" Takami swore, putting Hijikata and Meimei in the car. "Now I have to go run damage control and come up with a way to explain how you 'escaped' MBI and winged yourself on him when you shouldn't have been released for another 6-8 weeks!" Takami ranted angrily, driving off with the two Sekirei.

"What the fuck just happened…" Aishin asked, still in a daze.

"Aishin, I'm so sorry!" Yuyaki grabbed his hands, getting in his face concernedly before remembering Yagyū. She winced. "Yagyū, I can't imagine—" she turned to face Yagyū and looked at a blade poised between her eyes.

Yuyaki looked up, tears rolling down the hurt, furious face of Yagyū. "YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! WHY?!" Yagyū screamed, raw pain in her voice, fear and jealousy clouding her mind momentarily. Aishin felt a surge of protectiveness overtake him when he saw a blade being wielded at one of his Sekirei.

Cerise orbs widened as Aishin gripped the blade of her umbrella, blood soon dripping down his fingers onto the floor. "Your hand! Aishin, I—" Yagyū babbled, in a panic at seeing her Ashikabi hurt. He wrenched the blade umbrella from Yagyū's grip and pulled her and Yuyaki into a crushing hug.

Aishin spoke lowly, but firmly. "Don't EVER do that again, Yagyū. I'm still here with both of you. Nobody has been taken. We're all in this together now. You hear me?" Both Sekirei nodded, too overwhelmed with relief to speak.

Yagyū took slow deep breaths, the blind panic leaving her mind as she realized she could still feel the bond between her and Aishin. She could feel the bond between Aishin and Yuyaki that sent her out of control before, and the bond between her and Yuyaki. They were like three strings of fate, tied together now.

Yagyū took deep inhales of Aishin's scent, clutching on to him like a lifeline. Yuyaki did the same, jolted by seeing her new Ashikabi hurt so quickly and swept up in the storm of emotions coursing through the bond.

After a few minutes, Aishin pulled slightly away and looked at them both. Yagyū spoke up, wiping her tear-stained face. "I'm sorry, Yuyaki. I just felt for a moment like your bond with him had erased my bond with him. But now I feel it…all three of us are connected now." She smiled brightly. Aishin was quiet, partially because he was in awe at how expressive and open Yagyū was now compared to when he first met her, and partially to let the two have their moment and talk things out.

Yuyaki nodded in understanding. "It's okay, I forgive you. It's my fault too, I reacted and winged myself on Aishin-dono without thinking about how that would affect you and your bond with him, or if either of you were okay with it. I know that one Ashikabi can have multiple Sekirei, and I assumed you did as well, Yagyū. I'm sorry." She bowed her head.

"Ah, it's alright I forgive you…I could feel it wasn't your intention to hurt me, but I panicked and lashed out when I thought I lost my bond with Aishin." Yagyū said.

"So…what do we do now?" Aishin said, his arms still wrapped around his Sekirei. He took a second to think about that…his Sekirei, _plural._ It seemed odd, but it felt right.

Both Yuyaki and Yagyū looked at each other and smiled. They then looked at Aishin and kissed him on each cheek at once.

Pulling back, they spoke in unison. "We'll have to figure it out, together."

"I'll be counting on you, _Aishin-dono._" Yuyaki purred.

"Take care of me, as always, _Shin-kun._" Yagyū gushed.

"Of course…hey I'm kind of bleeding out here, a little help?" Aishin chuckled awkwardly. "_Note to self, don't underestimate __Yagy__ū's_ _umbrella blade…'_ he thought.

"Ah! I remember! You need bandages, like last week when we got attacked by those thugs! I'll be right back with the first aid-kit, don't move!" Yagyū commanded, her twintails flitting behind her as she ran around the corner to Aishin's bathroom.

Yuyaki grabbed his bleeding hand in both hands, pressing on it to staunch the flow of blood. "Wh-what do I do?" she panicked slightly.

"Use your dark powers to stop the blood flow! Make a barrier of it using your hands over his!" Yagyū called from the bathroom.

"We both have dark powers; they don't work that way! Do they…?" Yuyaki called back uncertainly.

Aishin's last thoughts before he passed out were at least he could relax since tomorrow was Sunday. And that hopefully he'd actually wake up tomorrow. If these Sekirei didn't kill him first.

**AN: Second chapter of the rewrite came a little later than I had hoped, but here it is finally!**

**Leave a review, let me know your thoughts!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
